Chapter 187
Party and Party (パーティーとパーティー, Pātī to pātī) is the one hundred and eighty-seventh chapter in the D.Gray-man series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. Synopsis Early in the morning in London a homeless young man with white hair is screaming and clutching his head in pain. The two police officers patrolling nearby ignore him until he falls to the ground. When they turn him over they are shocked to discover he has five eyes, the extra 3 being styilised on his forehead. The centre eyes seems to activate, causing the two officers to grasp their heads before they implode. As the teen sits up his skin turns the grey of a Noah's and he states it has been 35 years. An Arc Gate activates beneath and around him as the Millenium Earl appears, noting there has been a time lag as well as memory loss due to the death of the 14th. The Earl tells him Good Morning as all the Noah, including some new ones, have appeared. He proceeds to introduce all of them, bar himself and the new Noah, with their Noah names. The New Noah notes that Wrathra had died again, revealing himself to be Demon Eye Wisely and states he would be mortified if he felt left behind, before hugging the Earl. Tyki thinks to himself that his name, Joyd, sounds familiar even if he hasn't heard it before. Wisely reveals they are the true names, revealing he can read minds. Wisely states he likes to give people privacy, to which Tyki calls him a liar. Sheril ponders on the Noah names stating that he only thought the was the one Apostle "Noah", to which Wisely replies that there were actually 13 Noah with them possessing the 2nd to the 13th's memories. The Millenium Earl states that he fought the Heart and the remaining 13 became the ancestors of humanity, hence every human has the Noah gene. 12 people's genes would awake at a time to protect the Earl, and reveals they have been reincarnated many times. Wisely says that the "unconcious Noah" are those who suppress their memories to retain their identitied, which he calls a human response. While Tyki wonders if that is what happened when he clashed with Allen, Wisely notes he is surprised that Tyki looks some much like "that man". Road interrupts him and tells that it is private, as because she hasn't reincarnated she could see "his" face as well as the Earl. Wisely is surprised and asks if the Earl has looked like his current form for the past 35 years. The Earl interrupts and states they have to search for Wrathra and that the war will finish in this generation. He suddenly collapses as he remembers a young man telling him not to push himself and that he will always be by his side. The Earl tells Road he can hear "his"voice, to which Road is shocked to figure out is the 14th's voice.The Earl then says they will spread the darkness further. 46 hours later in Jordan Akuma are attacking an old man and his granddaughter. Allen appears off a cliff with the Sword of Exorcism and easily kills the Akuma and saves her. A large group of Akuma appear behind him as a message from HQ states the number is increasing. He is instructed to regroup before he destroys the group of Akuma with his "Death Ball" attack. The Talisman force reports the Akuma are no longer restrained as hundreds appear, and Allen notes he can't win will protecting the injured people. Madarao and Tokusa arrive and use a massive attack to absorb the Akuma into are "shadow", which he stated lead straight to hell. Allen uses his Cursed Eye and sees that the souls have dissappered completely. Madarao notes that a Level 4 is ahead and that they should retreat. Tokusa asks if the souls were in pain and states he envies Allen for being able to see it. Allen punches him, and is blocked, before stating he can see it how he wants to. Allen states it is a taboo to him, to which Toksa mockingly apologises and staes he feels spirited being of use to God. Tyki suddenly appears and uses his ability to chop Tokusa's arms of instantly. He greets a shocked Allen casually, before stating his name is too long and he should just be called "young man". He states that he is on business hunting Exocists as Sheril and Maashiima suddenly appear. All around the world similar events are happening. Lavi, Bookman, Chaozii and Noise Marie are attacked in China by Fiidora; Winters Socalo, Miranda, Kiredori and Krory are attacked in Russia by Toraido and the twins; while in Greece Lenalee, Klaud Nyne, Goushi and Timothy are attacked by Lulubell in dragon form. Link, also in Jordan, tries to contact Allen's team but gets no response. Allen has rescued the little girl and her grandfather and is in a cave with them and Tokusa. When he tries to treat Tokusa wound he tells him not to touch it and berates himself for losing so badly. Madarao notes the wound is already healing but Tokusa notes he can only close the wound, not being able to do what Alma and Kanda can do. Tokusa tells Madarao to survive and become the womb, to which he agrees before beginning to absorb Tokusa. Allen interrupts and argues with Madarao before asking what Alma is. Madarao reveals Alma is the "First Womb" and how they in turn will become wombs to pass on the cells. Tokusa tells him not to get in the way because he was granted disciple status easily because of the Innocence and states his last wish is to be absorbed. The Noah suddenly appear from Ark Gates, with Sheril somehow snapping both of Tokusa's legs while the other two Noah fight Madarao and Allen. The little girl notes one of the seals has fallen. The the Order's Jordan Camp, Wisely stands above multiple corpes with crushed heads while confronting Kanda. Wisely says the name Alma and asks if it is familiar, to which Kanda is shocked. Wisely states they will be using Kanda's brain, and the Eye activates as Kanda looks at it. At the same time in the North America Branch Johnny is vomiting into a toilet. When asked why, Johnny states it is the first time seeing such a person. Peck gets cross and sayed he got them thrown out and he wanted to see more of "Alma Karma". Reever states that they showed him something terrible, and Johnny asks why he brought him. Suddenly the alarm goes off and the barriers are broken. The Earl, in human form, has arrived with Road and states they must be excited to have visitors. Chapter Notes *five new members of the Noah family are introduced; Tryde, Feedler, Mercym, Mightra and Wisely, the latter of which is the last to reincarnate after 35 years. *Through Wisely and the Earl, the Noah Family's history is further explained in some detail: **The Millennium Earl reveals that for the past 7,000 years, from the second to thirteenth apostle, the Noah Family have kept themselves alive through a cycle of reincarnation. They implant their memories within an unsuspecting human who carries the Noah gene, and after a period of time, eventually awaken within them. **Wisely reveals the true names of each Noah present to be Tryde, Joyd (Tyki Mikk), Desires (Sheril), Feedler, Mercym, Road, Bondom (Jasdevi), Lustol (Lulu Bell) and Mightra. He also reveals the Millennium Earl's true name to be Adam. **Skinn Bolic was the incarnation of the eighth apostle, Wrathra. However, following his death at the hands of Kanda, he is currently the only Noah not to be active, leaving the Noah Family still incomplete. The Millennium Earl declares that they will eventually search for the next incarnation of Wrathra in time, while wondering who it will be. Trivia * This is the first chapter of D.Gray-Man after the move from Weekly Shonen Jump Magazine to the Jump Square magazine. It follows 6 months of hiatus. * With 50 pages, this is the fourth longest chapter of D.Gray-Man. Navigation